


Rock my body

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's all thanks to Rin that this fic is not named as 帰って来たヨッパライ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rock my body

**Author's Note:**

> It's all thanks to Rin that this fic is not named as 帰って来たヨッパライ.

\- - -

 

 **from: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp  
** **to: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp**  
Yo, you free tonight?  
Wanna hang out together?☆☆☆

 **from: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp  
** **to: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp**  
Weren’t you going to be with Nikaido?

 **from: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp  
** **to: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp**  
Yeah that’s what I thought until Miyacchi kidnapped him.  
Nika prefers anime to me! (ㄒoㄒ)

 **from: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp  
** **to: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp**  
Lol. I feel you.  
When? Where?

 **from: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp  
** **to: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp**  
9:30PM @ Hachiko, ok?

 **from: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp  
** **to: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp**  
Fine~  
See ya!!

 **from: michael4ever@softbank.ne.jp  
** **to: kyoka-suru@docomo.co.jp**  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

\- - -

 

When Tamamori arrives at the dog statue Senga’s already there. The man is leaning against a street light and playing with his mobile phone.

“Hi,” Tamamori says and Senga looks at him, clearly surprised.

“You were fast!”

“Well, we agreed 9:30PM, didn’t we?”

“We did. But I still didn’t expect you to appear here in fifteen minutes.”

Tamamori rolls his eyes but decides not to take the bait. They stand there for a while, trying to decide where to go until Tamamori remembers he knows a rather new izakaya nearby, and they head there.

 

\- - -

 

It’s been a while since they’ve hung out together with just the two of them, Tamamori realizes when they sit in the izakaya with glasses of beer, just talking casually about anything that comes to their minds. Senga talks about his little brother who is studying in a technical university, and Tamamori tells Senga about his own brother who hasn’t graduated from high school yet.

“I don’t understand him,” Tamamori mutters, “why doesn’t he realize he’s not studying for the teachers but for his own future!”

Senga shakes his head and bursts into laughter.  
“Not like you were really interested in studying when you were seventeen, remember?”

“He’s still sixteen.”

“Even better,” Senga nods. “Just leave him alone. He’ll graduate anyway as long as he doesn’t actually do anything really bad. He might have to study a bit, but after getting into university he won’t need to do anything again.”

“He’s not doing anything now either. He just reads and draws comics all day, and watches all the animation series he can ever find on the net. He adores Miyata - and Miyata probably likes him better than me...”

“Well at least he doesn’t wear weird anime character clothes and hang around in Harajuku on his free time,” Senga jokes, but shuts his mouth when Tamamori’s face suddenly turns bright red in complete mortification.  
“Oh. Well… It’s not that bad after all,” he rushes to soften his statement, “It’s a nice hobby… cosplay and stuff.”

“But it’s weird,” Tamamori whines, utterly embarrassed, but Senga just laughs again and tells him to get another beer.

After all, it’s nicely comfortable like this - usually Nikaido’s presence makes Senga turn into an annoying, noisy brat. It’s different now, Tamamori thinks. Senga’s actually a funny guy to hang around with. He can talk seriously but also laugh at his own foolishness. He never, ever judges Tamamori on anything, and Tamamori feels warm and relaxed with him. On a sudden whim he flashes a warm, shining smile at Senga who blinks in surprise.

“Huh? What’s that for?” Senga asks amusedly.

“Nothing. Just a smile?” Tamamori shrugs and takes a sip from his third beer. He’s already starting to feel the alcohol creeping in his veins and slowly taking over his brain.  
“It’s just fun. Being here with you,” he admits after a while, and doesn’t feel awkward at all even though he still has some kind of a sense about how embarrassing it would be to say something like that when being fully sober.

“I’m having fun, too,” Senga says, grinning in a way that reveals Tamamori that Senga’s every bit as drunk as he is.  
“Come on, let’s go somewhere else. I want to dance,” Senga insists and Tamamori realizes he can’t say no. He wants to dance with Senga.

 

\- - -

 

The music is too loud. Senga is trying to say something and Tamamori has to lean closer to hear him.  
“What?” he shouts over the music.

“Move! Did the beer freeze you that bad?” Senga answers, laughing. Then he grabs Tamamori’s wrist and pulls him closer. “Dance with me!”

Tamamori doesn’t refuse. He lets himself float in the relaxed, careless feeling that the mix of alcohol and music creates, and just throws himself into it. He has always known Senga was born to be a dancer and now he can see it even better than usually. It’s just easy to dance with someone like Senga - someone who happily takes the lead and doesn’t stress about it at all.

There are people all around them and more are coming into the bar as time passes. Little by little the crowd forces them to move closer to each other until Tamamori’s hand brushes Senga’s every time the other man steps towards him even a little bit. Not like Tamamori is complaining. Senga’s arms are fascinating enough that Tamamori has to give himself a mental slap on the cheek to stop staring at them.

Senga is wearing a well-fitting white t-shirt and a simple black vest, and Tamamori really doesn’t need to bother with much imagination to see even the slightest curves and lines of the other man’s muscles when the two men move along with the music. Without thinking about anything he reaches his hand out and slowly brushes his fingertips over Senga’s arm.

Senga’s skin is warm and Tamamori feels his cheeks burning slightly when he glances up at him. To his surprise, Senga doesn’t look the slightest bit confused or questioning. Instead, Tamamori realizes, there’s a mischievous smile on his lips and a challenge in his eyes. A rush of excitement flashes through Tamamori when their eyes meet.

Senga says something again that Tamamori can’t hear. He leans closer to Senga, and the next second Senga presses his lips on Tamamori’s; warm and confident. Tamamori has to admit he is a bit surprised but he’s definitely not going to stop now and ask any unnecessary questions like “why?” or “what if somebody actually pays attention to us right now?”

Yes, they’ll have plenty of time to think the matter over later.

 

Senga shifts a bit and Tamamori wraps his arms around the other man’s hips.

“Why are we doing this?” Tamamori manages huskily, and Senga tilts his head, thinking.

“Because we’re drunk and it’s fun, I guess. Does it bother you?”

“No.” Tamamori shrugs and Senga chuckles.

“Then why do you even ask?”

Tamamori shakes his head and decides not to question anything anymore. He realizes it’s partly because he sure is drunk but also because it just feels _so damn good_ when Senga kisses him again. Tamamori answers the kiss and shivers when Senga runs his hands slowly over Tamamori’s arms to his neck.

It’s good but also weird. Tamamori has kissed several girls before and it’s so different this time. Girls are short and fragile, and most of them are also shy - even Takimoto had looked slightly nervous during the drama shooting last summer. Senga is a bit shorter than Tamamori but he’s far from being fragile. Instead, he’s muscular and strong, and most definitely not shy in the way he presses himself against Tamamori.

“Let’s go somewhere… anywhere with less people around,” Senga breathes into Tamamori’s ear. Tamamori nods and allows the other man to drag him off the dance floor.

 

Luck is on their side; in the corridor where all the toilets are, there is a toilet with an “out of order” sign hung on the door. Tamamori and Senga stumble into the small room and lock the door behind them.

Usually, Tamamori would find such a toilet unhygienic and disgusting but this time he could hardly care less. The fact that the actual toilet bowl is still behind another door, and that they’re only standing in a small room with a mirror and a washbasin, of course helps too. 

There might have been even more rational thoughts going around in his head a few seconds ago but they all vanish when Senga pushes him against the toilet door and crushes their mouths together again. It’s hot in every meaning of the word and Tamamori closes his eyes, letting Senga have his way and enjoying every touch of Senga’s fingertips on his skin when the man brushes them over Tamamori’s sides and eventually pulls Tamamori’s t-shirt over his head.

Tamamori runs his hands on Senga’s arms and sides and smiles a bit as the other man gives a start when he finds an especially sensative spot on his skin. It’s right below his ribs, and Tamamori brushes his fingers over it a few times again, amused as Senga makes a small whiny voice every time Tamamori touches the right place.

After a while Senga takes a step back to pull off his own vest and shirt; then he moves to fiddle with Tamamori’s belt buckle and they get rid of their jeans. Soon Tamamori finds it very difficult to stay quiet when Senga’s warm hands and wet, skillful mouth make him see stars and fireworks behind his closed eyes.

 

\- - -

 

When they finally get out of the toilet, Tamamori is way too tired and relaxed to even think about dancing or drinking anymore.

“Let’s go home,” he suggests to Senga who is standing in front of a hallway mirror and smoothing down his hair that Tamamori has just a few moments ago completely messed up, “I mean, since it’s late and you’d have to sit in the train so long. My parents and brother will probably be there but if it doesn’t bother you…”

“No, it’s okay,” Senga says and shrugs, “I’ll just call my mother and tell her I won’t be coming home tonight.”

The alcohol is slowly starting to wear off and they get into the train without bigger problems. However, in the train Tamamori leans his head on Senga’s shoulder and only wakes up when Senga nudges him gently.

“Hey, wake up. It’ll be our stop next,” he says quietly and Tamamori blinks. He knows it takes ten minutes to get to his own station from the place they left and he hadn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep. Hadn’t he just closed his eyes for barely a moment?

As guessed, Tamamori’s family is at home but no one minds the guest even though it’s already late. Tamamori’s mother makes a bed for Senga on the floor of Tamamori’s room, and soon they’re fast asleep.

 

\- - -

 

It’s bright, painfully bright. The sun is shining straight in from the window and Tamamori turns around in his bed, pulling his quilt over his head. 

He’s feeling awful. His head is aching, his mouth is dry and his eyes are swollen from the lack of sleep. The worst thing is that he also feels like he’s going to throw up any moment. The window is open for some unknown reason and the noise of the cars and trains driving past the house feels like a parade of the military forces.

After another fifteen minutes he’s feeling a bit better, like he could maybe think of getting up. His stomach, however, decides it’s still too early to stand in an upright position, and after having a not-so-nice meeting with the toilet bowl Tamamori totters downstairs, stopping at the door of the living room.

Senga’s there, sitting next to the table and having breakfast. He’s looking unfairly content there, with a cup of tea, wearing a clean t-shirt and sweatpants borrowed from Tamamori’s wardrobe.

“Oh, good morning, Tama-chan,” Senga greets and smiles widely when Tamamori flops down on the other side of the table where his mother has left his breakfast before going to work.  
“I was just thinking about coming to wake you up. You can’t sleep the whole day.”

“What time is it?” Tamamori mumbles weakly and tries to at least look at his food without instantly feeling sick.

“Almost twelve,” Senga informs him while emptying his cup of rice in a swish of chopsticks, “and we’ll have to be at NHK-hall in about two hours so you had better eat something or you’ll collapse in the middle of our performance. Besides, it’s not good publicity to look very hangoverish in Shokura, you know.”

Tamamori curses quietly and leans his head on the table. Shounen Club, he had completely forgotten about it. How could Senga be so fucking awake and look like he had just got the best sleep of his life? Shouldn’t he look even a bit nauseated after last night? 

Yeah, right. Last night.

“Um… About what we did,” Tamamori starts unsurely. He doesn’t have the slightest clue of what Senga might be thinking about it all and he’s a bit afraid. It is a fact that the situation has all the ingredients of an embarrassing mess, should it turn out that Senga wasn’t just fooling around.

“It’s okay,” Senga answers with a shrug after a while, “We agreed it was fun and that neither of us felt bad about it, right?”

“Yeah, so…”

“So? So we’ll just have our breakfast and go to work and then life goes on. It’s not like I’m desperately in love with you or anything,” Senga laughs and Tamamori can actually breathe again.

“Oh. Great. But, please. Don’t tell the whole world okay?” Tamamori pleads and Senga nods, chuckling.

“Of course not. It’s not anything the others should know about. Not like they won’t see it all written on your face anyway.”

“Fuck you…”

“Yes, please. But not today. Maybe next time when Miyacchi steals Nika again, okay?” Senga says and winks, and Tamamori can’t help laughing aloud. Senga’s words sound like a plan that Tamamori’s not going to turn down. 

“Next time, then,” he agrees and they both laugh again. Senga finishes his breakfast soon and gets up wanting to take a shower, and Tamamori really has to start the desperate-looking battle between breakfast and his upset stomach.

 

\- - -


End file.
